Talk:Scourge Enchantment
Oh come, come, Air of Enchantment smite wasn't THAT bad. Seva 11:00, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Looks more like an Anti-Dervish skill to me. seeing as it came out with NF. --Ufelder 02:01, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::My guess is this is targeting boon-protectors more than Dervishes - now there's no absolute way to heal, as there is always a counter.--66.93.17.228 08:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::A boon-prot counter arrives just as the spectre of Healer's Boon prepares to haunt us. Seva 11:24, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Very poetic of you. :P We already have Scourge Healing, so I ain't too bothered. --Ufelder 06:39, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Enchant Spammage = out? This really hurts builds using spammable enchants like Reversal of fortune and guardian, mainly boon prot.--Life Infusion 19:40, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :o.O Wow I might actually use smiters in builds I make now:O Note, this is kinda like soul barbs, only just the enchantment side, and far more powerful in that sense. (Not a fifty five 23:33, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::It's about time! Always pissed me off how Scourge Healing could be completley avoided by enchant spammers due to it not triggering off of Divine Favor bonuses on non-direct-healing spells. Oh, and use with soul barbs to kill the person getting enchanted AND the person enchanting :) Gimmethegepgun 17:33, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Icon What the hell is that thing on the icon? 213.84.230.131 15:34, 27 December 2006 (CST) It's a face. The Hobo 06:43, 10 January 2007 (CST) A very very unhappy one. DeathFlame131 06:19, 16 January 2007 (CST) Looks like ET 82.17.103.240 12:35, 19 February 2007 (CST) Looks like a smiter who just lost his job by self-farming himself to this skill. It's a Pharaoh. (T/ ) 03:21, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Damge I understand this is armor ignoring damage (at last, the already nearly extinct build of 55's will perish!) What I don't understand is if such damage triggers Reversal of Fortune/Damage. Let's say you're hexed with SE, and then you cast Reversal of Fortune. Does the damage trigger before or after the new enchantment is applied? Also, regardless, let's say you are already enchanted with Reversal, and you recast it; would that Null the damage taken from the Hex Spell??? --MagickElf666 16:14, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Looking at how Avatar of Grenth has no effect of RoF, I would assume as the enchantment takes its effect before it is removed in Grenth's case before, i suppose it would reverse the damage, (in that case free heals when hexed with scourge enchantment). But even though the effect of the RoF takes priority when an enchantment is removed, it could be different for when RoF is applied. Best test it. M s4 17:47, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :SE -> reversal doesn't trigger reversal. Reversal -> SE -> reversal triggers SE's damage once and the original reversal, leaving you still enchanted with reversal. --Fyren 18:08, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::So basically you can spam reversal for heals when hexed with scourge enchantment (provided you aren't hit with anything else) :::Well, I often abuse RoF's effect to slap a monk in the face. As a caster if i see a monk using it, i just switch to a spear set and if/when i hit with a spear when the monk used RoF, I have just healed that monk for 1 health instead of the 40+ that a warrior would have hit them for. So I actually love when enemy monks use RoF, because they're just wasting their energy.-- 15:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Critical defense/critical agility This skill is bugged when skills like critical defense and agility are reapplied. You don't cast the enchantment when it is reapplied but you still get the damage. Is this a bug or a feature? Game thinks that reapplying is same as recasting. See Soul Barbs discussion page. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 02:59, 22 September 2007 (CDT) So for discussion purposes I'd call it a feature. Although since "recasting" does not trigger things like Backfire (iirc) it is certainly an anomaly... (T/ ) 03:21, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :This is not an anomaly. You have 2 distinct events, one is "end-of-cast", the other is "enchant-takes-effect". Backfire reacts to the earlier, Scourge Enchantment reacts to the later. Self-reapplying enchants trigger only the later event. -- Not meh, 16:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::It is an anomaly. The description states when you're targetted by an Enchantment, not affected by one. Thus, by casting Scourge Enchantment and following up with Vampiric Spirit on a foe, you should take damage, since you're targetting that foe with an Enchantment. But I doubt that's true? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Aegis... hehe! So I was Bonding in Cathedral of Flames the other day. And the mobs were using Scourge Enchantment. And I was like, "Heh, cute, Scourge Enchantment." And I casted Aegis. Next thing I know I'm on the floor going, "Wait, why do I have DP? Wait--what?" Gwen Shadowsound :It's just like, "There's Nothing to Fear!" and scourge Healing. as an imbagon I've been spiked down when it ended. That was the most confusing thing i'd ever seen when it happened to me. I wasn't paying attention to its end time so pretty much it was just me attacking and Poof, i died.-- 15:51, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Now that is strange, because the skill states "whenever hexed foe is the target of an enchantment," but Aegis only targets the user (as can be seen by the divine favor heal). So this would be a bug. 16:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC)